your name
by Canocanopus
Summary: Kasen Kanesada. Dinamakan berdasarkan 36 Penyair Abadi, menjadikannya sebagai sebilah pedang yang harusnya diperlakukan dengan elegan dan penuh kasih. Namun kelihatannya pemiliknya yang baru memilih untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak elegan. Yah, setidaknya Kasen tahu tuannya menyayanginya. Saniwa OC: Hoshimi Akemitsu. PART OF YOU, PART OF ME SERIES.


"Kacchan."

"Namaku Kasen Kanesada."

"Kacchan."

"Sudah kubilang, namaku Kasen Kanesada."

"…Kacchan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras memakai nama panggilan itu?"

Pria berambut ungu lavender di sebelahnya mendelik sebal, tangannya berhenti merapihkan kuas-kuas yang dia taruh di sebuah kotak tinggi. Gadis muda yang sedang duduk di depan meja itu hanya memandangnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, dagunya ditopang kedua tangannya.

"Apa masalahnya? Nama panggilan 'kan menandakan tingkat keakraban seseorang," sang saniwa menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Banyak penghuni citadel ini yang kupanggil dengan nama kecil yang kubuat, dan tak ada yang keberatan dengannya. Bahkan Kuri saja tidak memprotes….atau mungkin dia memang tak peduli saja?"

"Itu karena mereka tidak memiliki nama yang seindah namaku," Kasen terkekeh pelan, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, memancarkan kesan sedikit kebanggaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kasen Kanesada," ucapnya dengan lambat, seakan ingin meresapkan nada yang terbentuk dari pelafalan namanya ke dalam guratan pikirannya. "Nama yang diambil dari 36 Penyair Abadi, semuanya menunjukkan kepiawaian tingkat tinggi dalam merangkai kata-kata menjadi kumpulan syair yang indah. Sungguh sebuah nama yang elegan, bukan?"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu," Hoshimi hanya menanggapi dengan ogah-ogahan. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia mendengar monolog itu dituturkan. Detail pemberian nama tersebut sudah terlalu sering diceritakan oleh sosok di depannya, walaupun begitu sang saniwa hanya bisa memberikan respon yang kurang lebih sama setiap saatnya. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia tak ingin menyuruh Kasen berhenti menceritakan ulang kisah lama itu.

"Tapi kau diberi nama seperti itu hanya karena tuanmu yang dulu membunuh 36 kriminal, dan jumlah tubuh mereka mengingatkannya dengan ke-36 penyair tersebut," sang saniwa mengingatkan. "Cukup ironis menurutku, mayat-mayat berdarah malah membuatnya terpikirkan pada orang-orang berkemampuan seni yang indah."

"Itu salah mereka sendiri, mencari-cari masalah dengan melanggar aturan," ujarnya dingin sembari duduk menghadap sang saniwa di sisi seberang meja, mata biru aquamarine-nya memancarkan cahaya kelam, tidak menunjukkan rasa kasihan atau bahkan secercah kepedulian sedikit pun. Kepribadiannya yang konstan berubah, tak stabil seperti kapal yang memecah ombak; hal-hal itu kadang membuat Hoshimi khawatir.

"Nah, karena nama aslimu memiliki makna ganda yang bertentangan seperti itu, aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang hanya memiliki satu arti saja," Hoshimi buru-buru melanjutkan pembicaraan, senyumnya yang menyerupai seringai terbentang lebar di wajahnya. "Boleh kan, Kacchan?"

"Bukannya aku ingin bersikap kasar, Aruji, tapi nama itu terdengar sangat, sangat, sangatlah tidak elegan," Kasen memijat keningnya dengan ekspresi lelah. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan nama panggilan itu kepada Kashuu saja?"

"Kashuu sudah kupanggil 'Kiyo', tahu," Hoshimi menjawab sambil merengut.

"Kalau begitu, tolong beri tahu, wahai Tuan kecilku," Kasen mengatakannya dengan senyum terpaksa. "Apa alasanmu memberikanku nama semacam itu kepada pedang yang berseni sepertiku ini?"

"Simpel. Sama seperti mengapa aku memanggil pedang-pedangku yang lain dengan nama panggilan yang kubuat," ujar gadis di hadapannya, senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

Sedikit sesak menghantam hati sosok perwujudan sebilah pedang yang kini terbeku di tempatnya. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Tuannya yang sekarang ini pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Tidak, mereka tidak pernah cukup dekat hingga sang gadis merasa perlu memberikannya nama panggilan tersendiri. Jiwa pedang Kanesada tersebut tidak yakin kata-kata tersebut jujur apa adanya.

Walau begitu…perasaan senang apakah yang kini sedikit tumbuh di dalam dirinya ini?

"Aruji."

Yang dipanggil tersenyum tanda mendengarkan, dia mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke arah sosok yang duduk di sisi lain meja kecil tersebut.

"Jika…benar, bahwa kau menyayangiku, aku percaya bahwa kau akan mendengarkan permintaanku," ujarnya pelan, nada suaranya sedikit kelam namun dipaksakannya agar terdengar biasa saja.

"Maka dari itu….kumohon, panggil aku Kasen saja."

Segera, sunyi mengelilingi kedua insan yang kini terdiam, kata-kata berbobot berat itu bagaikan menggantung di udara, membebani pundak pria bersurai lavender tersebut. Namun, sekian lamanya mereka terdiam, sang saniwa tidak juga melepaskan senyuman yang terbentang lebar di wajahnya yang sedikit gempal.

"Baiklah."

Jujur, Kasen merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Senyuman Hoshimi bertambah lembar, hingga matanya membentuk segaris saja. Tulus, penuh kehangatan, seperti biasa. Ia berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kekecewaan di wajah saniwanya, tapi tak tertangkap sedikitpun hal yang dicari olehnya.

"Kalau memang begitu keinginanmu, aku tak akan menggunakan nama itu lagi," ujarnya riang. "Tenang saja, Kasen-san!"

…. _baguslah._

* * *

"I-zu-mi~!"

Seketika, sosok bertubuh tinggi yang sedang meregangkan badannya mengeluarkan suara tertahan, terhuyung hampir terjatuh ke ladang sayuran yang baru saja dia petiki hasil buahnya. Kasen, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Sementara itu, tertawa dari balik punggung orang yang dia peluk erat adalah saniwa belia mereka, yang kini menyeringai usil.

"Sepertinya tadi pagi aku mendengar ada seseorang yang mengeluh karena harus memanen sayur dan buah dari kebun rumah kita yang tercinta ini," ucap sang gadis jahil, sebelum mengubah suaranya menjadi berat dan berbicara dengan gaya sok keren.

"'Aaah, pemilikku sebelumnya memang asalnya dari keluarga petani, tapi masa' aku harus mengurus ladang pertanian juga?', atau semacam itu lah. Hehe, kenapa sekarang aku menemukannya berlumur tanah dan memegangi keranjang tomat ya~?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah mengerjakan perintahmu, jadi berhentilah menggodaku!" Izuminokami merengut, lalu memalingkan kepalanya sambil mendengus sebal. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pedang yang terlihat keren saja. Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang banyak gunanya!"

"Baiklah, baiklah~ aku tak akan mengganggu bayi besarku yang imut ini," sang saniwa berujar sebelum tergelak melihat wajah Izuminokami yang memerah.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Hoshimi menolehkan kepalanya dan menepuk lembut pundak sosok _tsukumogami_ berambut lavender ikal yang sibuk melanjutkan memetiki timun yang sudah matang. "Kasen-san, aku menemukan kuas-kuas yang bagus tadi saat aku pergi ke pasar! Aku sudah membelikanmu dua buah, di tambah tinta dan kertas-kertas baru. Semuanya sudah kutaruh di meja kamarmu!"

Setelah itu, sang saniwa pergi sambil menyenandungkan suatu irama dari mulutnya. Setelah dia sudah masuk ke dalam citadel, pedang bersurai hitam panjang itu berpaling ke pria di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"Maaf?" yang ditanya melontarkan kembali sebuah pertanyaan.

"'Kasen-san'?" ucap Izuminokami sambil berlutut depan tanaman tomat, kembali memetik tomat dan daun yang rusak dimakan ulat. "Ini Aruji yang kita bicarakan, bahkan Ookurikara saja dia panggil menggunakan nama kecil buatannya. Dia memanggil pedang-pedangnya seformal itu hampir sama tidak mungkinnya dengan Pasukan Revisioner Sejarah mengunjungi citadel kita untuk minum teh dan makan apel dari kebun ini."

"Yah, kalau begitu kemungkinannya bertambah besar sekarang," Kasen membalas acuh tak acuh, tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencabuti daun-daun yang digigiti ulat..

"Apa yang telah kaulakukan, Kasen?" tanya sosok _tsukumogami_ yang dulunya dimiliki salah satu pemimpin Shinsengumi itu. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Aruji tak mungkin memanggilmu seperti itu atas kemauannya sendiri."

"Memang." Kasen mencabut rumput liar dari tanah dengan agak terlalu kasar. "Aku hanya memintanya agar tidak menggunakan nama panggilannya untukku. Pedang yang elegan semacamku ini sudah sepantasnya menyandang nama indah yang diberikan untukku dengan bangga."

Sudah beberapa minggu lewat setelah sang Saniwa menyerah dan akhirnya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, namun sejujurnya, Kasen terus terbayang akan wajah tuannya saat itu. Bahagia, agak _terlalu_ bahagia malah. Pria berambut lavender tersebut tak pernah tahu perasaan sang gadis saat itu, namun yang jelas dia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh dalam dirinya sejak itu.

"….kau tidak jujur."

"Maaf? Itu memang benar-benar apa yang terjadi, aku tak menambahkan maupun mengurangi detail apapun."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Izuminokami menyanggah dengan cepat, suaranya semakin terdengar serius.

"Kau mungkin pedang yang elegan, tapi ayolah, apakah sebegitu besarnya rasa gengsimu atas namamu itu, sehingga kau mau saja menolak tanda cinta seseorang padamu? Aku juga pedang yang lumayan—tidak, aku ini _memang_ keren. Tapi aku tidak mau menjatuhkan seseorang yang bersemangat seperti tuan kita sekarang dalam hal menunjukkan penghargaan mereka pada kita. Jika dibandingkan pada rasa kekeluargaan yang akan tumbuh setelahnya, apalah arti nama dan penampilan?"

Sunyi menyambut lepasnya kata-kata tersebut dari mulutnya. Untuk sekian waktu yang berlalu, hanya diisi bunyi hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan. Bahkan Kasen berhenti berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan tanaman di hadapannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, terbagi antara ego tingginya dan hasrat terpendam untuk bisa membagi rasa dengan seseorang yang dekat.

Tapi dia telah mengambil arah yang salah, dan sebagai pedang yang tahu cara hidup yang indah teratur, dia akan menghadapi akibatnya.

* * *

"Kasen Kanesada."

"Apa maumu, Hasebe? Jika kau akan menceramahiku pagi-pagi seperti ini aku tak akan memberimu sarapa—"

"Tidak. Aruji-sama memasukkanmu di Tim Utama saat ini. Kau akan menggantikan Shokudaikiri."

Tangannya yang sedang mengaduk sup miso dalam panci membeku di tempat. Dia, di Tim Utama? Apa maksud sang Saniwa?

"Kutebak dia ingin agar kau lebih banyak turun ke lapangan saja. Kau tahu, agar kau tidak hanya berguna sebagai semacam pisau dapur saja."

"Sialan—" Kasen hanya terkekeh mengancam mendengar sindiran itu.

"Semangat, semangat~ kuharap kalian bisa kembali sebelum sarapan!" Shokudaikiri berkata sembari mengecek nasi yang sedang dimasak.

"Tidak," ucap Kasen tegas. "Hasebe, kau dan anggota Tim Utama lainnya sarapan lebih dahulu. Shokudaikiri akan membantumu."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" sang sekretaris citadel bertanya, namun pria berambut lavender tersebut terlanjur berjalan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Langkah kakinya membawanya kembali ke kamarnya, sementara pikirannya terisi banyak hal. Dia senang bisa turun ke medan perang, tentu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menunggunya di sana.

* * *

….

….

"…pukul mundur semua."

Sorakan menggema membalas perintah yang diteriakkan, tangan masing-masing mencengkeram senjata mereka yang sudah bersimbah darah merah kehitaman. Setitik keringat menetes, mengalir ke bilah pedang mereka, sebelum berlari menerjang ke depan; ke arah pasukan musuh yang baru muncul di hadapan mereka.

Namun, pasukan yang ini berbeda dari musuh yang baru saja mereka habisi. Yang kali ini muncul adalah pasukan makhluk-makhluk bermata menyala, api dan asap biru elektrik cerah memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka.

Misi mereka ke Nagashino kali ini tanpa sengaja mengundang polisi penjaga aliran sejarah.

"Kita harus menghabisi mereka tanpa menunda-nunda dan memperbaiki situasi ini kembali seperti semula!" saniwa mereka berseru, sebelum menghantamkan bilah naginatanya ke sosok musuh di hadapannya, yang menangkis dengan uchigatananya.

Apa yang awalnya hanya menjadi misi singkat untuk menambah kemampuan mereka, sekaligus mencari ofuda kayu pemanggil _tsukumogami_ baru, kini menjadi medan peperangan yang bisa mengancam nyawa mereka. Kasen, kini berhadapan dengan musuh bersenjata oodachi, hanya bisa menangkis serangan sang musuh, sembari sesekali melayangkan sabetan ke tubuh menyala makhluk tersebut. Persetan dengan menambah level kemampuan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kembali ke citadel dalam keadaan utuh.

Di sebelah kirinya, Nakigitsune dan Horikawa melakukan serangan dobel kepada musuh bersenjata yari, sedangkan Taroutachi membantu Kashuu melawan komandan pasukan kebiishi. Hasebe, seperti yang sudah diduga, bahu membahu dengan sang saniwa melawan tiga musuh sekaligus.

"Brengsek…kau pantasnya menerima kematian ribuan kali banyaknya!"

Namun Kasen merasa bahwa lebih banyak serangan yang dia terima daripada dia tangkis. Dia tidak sekuat para pedang lainnya yang merupakan anggota tetap Tim Utama, walaupun sebenarnya dia termasuk salah satu yang lebih berpengalaman di medan perang. Cipratan darah yang melumuri tubuh dan wajahnya semakin beraroma menyengat, menambah beban untuk kepalanya yang sedari tadi sudah terasa seperti akan pecah. Setelah pandangannya kembali fokus, dia melihat musuhnya mengangkat pedangnya dan menyabetkan sebuah serangan fatal ke tubuhnya.

Tubuh Kasen yang semakin terasa berat jatuh lunglai, berlutut di tanah yang basah oleh darah, menetes dan mengalir pelan dari luka besar di perutnya. Bilah pedang di tangannya dipenuhi goresan dalam dan retakan kecil di mana-mana. Satu serangan lagi yang ditangkis dan dia akan hancur bersama bilahnya. Sementara itu, musuhnya kembali mengangkat senjatanya, siap mengayunkan satu sabetan terakhir.

"...k…kurasa i-ini akhirnya?" Tawa terkekeh pelan terlontar keluar dari bibirnya yang dihiasi luka sobek, keputusasaan mendalam menjalari seluruh raganya.

"…a-aku harus menulis sajak terakhirku…k..kuasku, seseorang to-to…long…"

Matanya semakin berat…berat…tubuhnya tak tahan lagi….

"….KASEN KANESADA!"

 _Clang!_

Kasen melihat sekelebat warna ungu dan hitam, sebelum tubuhnya yang terjatuh ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Sementara itu, di depannya, kilasan wana putih dan merah bergerak dalam kecepatan gila-gilaan, bunyi terlampau kencang dari metal beradu saling susul-menyusul cepat.

"Kaupikir aku akan membawa kuas dan tinta ke tempat terkutuk ini untuk menulis surat wasiat, hah!?" pria itu mendengar bentakan geram seorang gadis muda, yang kini meloncat kesana-kemari dengan mata menyala murka, naginata di tangannya melayangkan serangan tanpa ampun ke setiap senti tubuh musuhnya. "Bodoh sekali berpikir aku akan membiarkan pedang-pedangku hancur di medan perang!"

"Hase! Aku memberikan tanggung jawab penuh kepadamu sebagai kapten tim ini, bawa anggotamu kembali ke citadel segera! Hori, Tarou-san, bantu aku melawan makhluk sialan ini!"

"Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga!?" Hasebe berseru dengan sedikit nada panik; Kasen, kini ditopang oleh kedua tangannya, bisa merasakan tubuh sang sekretaris menegang selagi meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut. Namun sang saniwa tak menjawab, melayangkan serangan tanpa henti bersama Horikawa dan Taroutachi. Kesadaran Kasen semakin menurun, hingga akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya.

* * *

"….—sar penyair bodoh."

"Tukang bikin khawatir."

"Tsukumogami edan! Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak ketakutan setengah mati melihatnya terbalut luka dari ujung kepala sampai kaki?"

Gerutuan pelan tersebut menyusup ke dalam telinganya, menggelitik naluri alam sadarnya untuk bangun dan merespon dengan pedas. Kelopak mata pria bersurai lavender tersebut perlahan terbuka, hanya untuk menutup kembali dengan cepat setelah manik _aquamarine_ -nya disambut oleh cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Mengerang kesakitan, dia perlahan bangkit dan duduk, lalu melihat sekitarnya.

Ini…kamarnya, bukan?

Pandangannya beralih ke tubuhnya, yang kini memakai yukata dan hakama yang sehari-hari ia pakai. Terlihat perban yang membebat erat bagian perut dan lengan kirinya, dan sebuah plester perban melintang di atas hidungnya. Agak terasa tak nyaman, namun dia tak merasa punya hak untuk komplain.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang sudah bangun."

Duduk di depan meja rendahnya adalah sosok saniwanya, dengan pedang Kasen di satu tangan dan tongkat serbuk uchiko di tangan yang lainnya. Mata hitamnya tajam menatap Kasen, seakan sedang memikirkan cara-cara terbaik untuk memenggal kepala sang tsukumogami. Wajahnya memancarkan kemarahan, dengan rahang tegang dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Kasen tak mau mengakui ini terang-terangan, tapi dia merasa _sangat_ takut saat ini.

Dengan cepat, Hoshimi menaruh barang yang dipegangnya di atas meja rendah, lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati futon tempat Kasen terbaring tadi. Sang gadis berlutut di sebelah alas tidurnya, lalu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria di hadapannya dengan kencang, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau pikir apa yang kaulakukan, menghadapi kebiishi bersenjata oodachi sendirian?" tanyanya dengan nada kasar. "Kemampuannya jauh di atas dirimu, tahu. Bahkan para anggota tetap Tim Utama tak akan kubiarkan menghadapinya sendiri! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kautunjukkan, hah?"

"Kalian semua sedang melawan musuh-musuh lainnya saat itu, aku tak punya pilihan!"

"Tentu saja kau punya! Kau punya pilihan untuk memanggil bantuan! Kau punya pilihan untuk meminta omamori dariku! Kau bahkan punya pilihan untuk mundur terlebih dahulu! Apa yang kau tak punya saat itu adalah akal waras untuk tetap bertahan hidup!"

"….aku tak ingin ada anggota keluargaku yang gugur di depan mataku, dasar bodoh."

Matanya yang sedari tadi berkedut menahan nyeri kini terbelalak, pandangannya kini beralih kepada sosok sang saniwa yang kini menunduk dan mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya. Terlihat sekilas air berkilauan yang menghilang tiap kali matanya menutup dan terbuka. Seketika, perasaan bersalah yang mendalam menusuk tajam hati sang uchigatana.

Keluarga, dia bilang….?

"Aruji, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja kau tak bermaksud. Selalu itu alasan yang terucap oleh kalian semua," tukas Hoshimi. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah Kasen, walaupun api amarah yang tadi terpantul di iris hitamnya kini sirna.

"Aku bahkan belum bisa memanggilmu 'Kacchan'," ucapnya sambil tertawa lemah. "Jangan harap kau bisa menggoreskan kata-kata untuk sajak terakhir dalam hidupmu jika kau belum memperbolehkanku memanggilmu seperti yang kumau."

Segera setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, sang saniwa menarik tubuh Kasen ke dalam pelukan yang erat. Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar; mungkin karena ketakutan akan kehilangan dirinya, mungkin karena amarah yang masih sedikit menyelimutinya, Kasen tak tahu. Yang dia tahu, hal itu tetap tidak menghilangkan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

"Maafkan jika aku terlalu keras padamu sejak pertarungan kemarin," suara Hoshimi terdengar teredam. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kalian yang sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri. Kuharap kau tahu rasanya, Kasen-san."

…tahu? Tentu saja dia tahu.

Dia menganggap dirinya sebagai pedang yang elegan, namun pemandangan yang telah dia saksikan dari hidup terdahulunya tidak sama elegannya. Dia telah melihat keluarga terpecah belah di hadapannya, bagaimana dia melihat dunia dari genggaman tuannya yang lama, kisah tentang pembunuhan dan permusuhan antar anggota keluarga yang sebenarnya didasari atas rasa ingin melindungi. Tentu saja dia tahu rasanya tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga yang amat dicintai.

"…Kacchan."

Gumaman yang terlontar keluar dari mulutnya sontak membuat Hoshimi melepas pelukannya, menatap sosok tsukumogami di hadapannya. Kasen merasa mungkin dirinya di masa depan akan merasa _sangat_ terganggu akan efek dari keputusannya kini, namun dirinya di saat ini tak memperdulikan apapun dari hal itu saat ini.

"Keluarga…sudah sepantasnya saling menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang mereka," ucapnya pelan, masih menunduk menghindari tatapan heran sang saniwa. "Aku pikir caramu menunjukkannya adalah melalui nama-nama panggilan. Maka dari itu…panggil aku Kacchan saja."

Tak ada respon apapun dari gadis belia yang terduduk di depannya. Kasen hampir mengira saniwanya terlalu syok mendengar kata-kata itu, sebelum tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan jerit tertahan dari balik bibir yang kini tersungging lebar.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan mata terbuka lebar, dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari sang pria berambut sewarna lavender tersebut. Hoshimi bersorak girang setelahnya, tangannya terangkat ke udara.

"Akhirnya!" serunya sembari meloncat bangkit, tawa bahagia menyusul tindakannya tersebut.

"Tindakanmu saat ini sangatlah tidak elegan, asal kau tahu saja," Kasen hanya mampu bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak peduli," ujar sang saniwa. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah beristirahat. Aku akan mengantarkan makan malammu nanti, dan jika aku sampai melihatmu meninggalkan futon itu dan menulis sajak lagi aku akan membakar koleksi kuasmu yang berharga itu."

"Oh ya, aku yang akan menggantikan tugasmu di dapur saat ini. Tapi kurasa aku lebih suka makan hasil masakanmu bersama Micchan," Hoshimi menambahkan selagi berjalan ke arah pintu geser kamar sang uchigatana.

"Cepatlah sembuh dan kembali memasak makanan yang enak, Kacchan!"


End file.
